Atrapados en la Edad de Piedra
by Prowlgirl
Summary: Es normal que las vacaciones nunca salgan como se planean, es normal que no llegues al destino deseado, también es normal que pierdas tu equipaje, y por supuesto, es complemente normal que a tu robot lo rapte un admirador de las cavernas… Espera ¿Qué? ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi, Belardo(Tuddrussel)/Larry.


**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de Time Squad/Escuadrón del Tiempo me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Este fanfic está dedicado a todos los fans de esta familia un tanto disfuncional. Esta planeado para cuatro o cinco capítulos como máximo y para hacer más fácil la lectura utilizaré los siguientes signos y estilo de escritura durante toda la historia:

-El guion para los diálogos normales.

"Las comillas son para algo que estoy citando textualmente, pero también pueden funcionar como ironía dependiendo de la situación".

_Las cursivas indican pensamientos__._

**Aclaración: **como soy de Latinoamérica utilizare el nombre Brito Belardo en lugar de Buck Tuddrussel y Otto Lino u Ojitos en vez de Otto Osworth. De igual manera, haré uso de algunas frases o palabras que probablemente se utilizarían en la serie como parte del doblaje para los latinoamericanos, claro con sus respetivas definiciones al final de cada capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste la historia!

**El amor en la Edad de Piedra**

**Capítulo 1: Buenas nuevas**

En la habitación acondicionada como sala de la Estación espacial, únicamente podían escucharse las puntas de los crayones que el pequeño Otto utilizaba para iluminar el libros que el robot ex-diplomático le había obsequiado. Éste como muchos otros de los libros que L-3000 le había regalado estaba pensado en el pequeño Lino, pues en lugar de dibujos de animales, paisajes u otras objetos comunes, en sus páginas había representaciones de los más grandes personajes de la Historia universal.

La felicidad estaba presente en el rostro del joven Otto, al pensar en todas las cosas buenas que Belardo y Larry hacían por él. Estaba muy agradecido con Brito por salvarlo dos veces del orfanato, por jugar con él a los videojuegos y a los súper héroes, por enseñarle a pelear para defenderse y por muchas cosas más que llegaron a convertirse en travesuras. Larry por su parte, no sólo era quien los alimentaba, limpiaba sus desastres, lavaba su ropa y en general mantenía toda la estación en óptimas condiciones, si no que era quien le daba las buenas noches antes de dormir y los buenos días al despertar, quien le prestaba atención a las cosas que le gustaban, quien se daba el tiempo para estar con él, pero sobre todas esas cosas, Lawrence, lo hacía sentir apreciado y querido; estar bajo el cobijo de L-3000 era como si realmente tuviera una...

–¡Otto aquí estas! Acabamos de recibir una maravillosa noticia de la central. ¿Quieres escucharla? –exclamó Larry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios metálicos.

Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos al niño, pero no dudo en responder -¡Claro Larry!

-Resulta que como nuestro desempeño ha mejorado durante el último año podemos ir de vacaciones por una semana al lugar y tiempo de nuestra elección sin interrupciones de algún tipo, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Vaya eso es grandioso! ¿Y a dónde iremos?

-Bueno, eso depende de ti.

-¿De mí?

El robot posó la mano en el fornido brazo de su compañero -Belardo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que seas tú quien elija.

-¡Chicos, ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo!

-Sólo recuerda, debes estar seguro de tu elección, pues una vez tomada la decisión tendremos que quedarnos ahí hasta que se cumpla la semana. Y bueno si no hay ningún problema, la próxima vez que tengamos vacaciones, los altos mandos nos darán una estadía en uno de los hoteles de lujo de la Tierra – dijo Larry entrecruzando sus dedos metálicos, ya casi podía imaginarse en la comodidad del mejor spa para robots de la actual súper nación terrestre.

-Larry, ¿por qué sólo se puede elegir una vez durante toda una semana de vacaciones?

El robot salió de su trance y dispuso a darle al pequeño humano la información que necesitaba -Bueno son dos las razones. La primera, es porque de esa manera estamos asegurando que podemos adaptarnos cualquier ambiente sea una emergencia, es una especie de prueba oculta. Y la segunda, es para mejorar el tráfico de los canales de transferencia temporales y de ese modo asegurar que no se dé mal uso del equipo durante nuestros descansos - Larry, colocó ambas manos en su cadera de manera acusadora - Ha habido casos en los que ciertos oficiales se han causado más problemas durante unas vacaciones que mejoras en las misiones. ¿Cierto Belardo?

-¡En serio chatarra, ya supera lo que paso en la Babilonia! – exclamó Brito, quien habló por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.

Ignorando por completo el insulto de Belardo, Larry bajo a la altura del chico de ojos verdes en busca de su tan esperada respuesta. - Bueno ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

El pequeño pelirrojo, quería elegir bien, después de todo éste sería su primer descanso oficial con su nueva familia -Bueno antes de decidir, ¿con lugar te refieres a un estado, un país o continente?

-En este caso a un país, en el cual podremos movernos libremente, siempre y cuando respetemos los límites del mismo y utilicemos algún transporte de la época.

El niño se quedó pensativo, había tantos lugares marcados por los acontecimientos que formaban parte de la historia de la humanidad, que no sabía cual de todos decidirse, pero después de dar un par de vueltas al asunto por fin supo exactamente lo que deseaba hacer y para sorpresa de los adultos el pequeño bajo ligeramente la cabeza como si le apenara comunicar su propuesta de viaje

-¿Pasa algo malo? - preguntó el robot preocupado.

–Yo... es sólo que... - el niño respiró profundo antes de continuar, necesitaba calmarse - Sé que sonara extraño, pero me gustaría ir al Estados Unidos del siglo XXI, justo un año después de que me sacaron del orfanato.

-¡¿Qué?! – ninguno de los dos esperaban aquello. Habiendo tantos lugares y siglos que visitar, el niño había eligió lo menos pensado.

-Explícate, por favor, Ojitos.

-Es sólo que me gustaría conocer algo lo que me perdí, ya saben tal vez un viaje para ver algunos de los monumentos más importantes de los Estados Unidos de América. Ustedes saben muy bien que en el orfanato la hermana Púas jamás nos dejo disfrutar de nuestras visitas de campo a los monumentos nacionales, siempre nos obligaba a trabajar sin descanso. - en este punto el niño parecía con ganas de soltar una lagrima al recordar el terrible maltrato que sufrió cuando aquella malvada mujer lo tenía laborando para ella - Estoy consciente de que una semana no es suficiente para verlos todos, pero con ver un par al menos me conformo. Claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo - concluyó con una sonrisa leve y esperanzada.

Larry, miró al niño con ternura, por un momento pensó que su pequeño les pediría ayuda para encontrar una familia adoptiva en su siglo de origen, pero el pelirrojo solamente quería hacer un clásico viaje por los diferentes monumentos de su antigua patria como lo hacían los chicos de su edad con... sus padres, un rol que Belardo y él desempeñaban en la actualidad para el joven Lino.

¡Por supuesto Ojitos! – respondió el robot.

Emocionado, Lino le dio un abrazo a su compañero robótico - ¡Gracias Larry! - y volteo donde se encontraba el otro oficial, quien se limitaba a acariciarse la enorme barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice -¿Belardo?

El robot y el niño, se preocuparon al ver que la reacción de Brito se estaba tardando demasiado, posiblemente el oficial estaría en total desacuerdo con ambos, pues a lo mejor lo consideraba algo que solamente los cerebritos como ellos disfrutarían.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que manejar una casa rodante por la carretera, oyendo tonterías de otros conductores, soportando el calor del desierto y tomando café día y noche para mantenerme despierto? – preguntó con seriedad.

Básicamente- contestó el de ojos verdes.

-¡Cuenta conmigo! – exclamó eufórico.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos? – preguntó el más joven de los tres.

-En cuanto tengamos listas nuestras maletas- respondió Larry, quien no dejaba de observar la celebración del hombre con el visor rojo – ¡Belardo, ya deja de bailar como Changoleón! **_(1)_**

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, L-3000, ya había terminado de empacar, así que decidió ir a ver cómo iban los chicos.

-¿Ya están listos? – cuestionó el robot esperando un insulto y una respuesta civilizada, sin embargo, sólo recibió la última.

-Belardo terminó hace como media hora, en serio esta emocionado por lo del viaje y bueno yo ya casi estoy listo, sólo necesito una cosa más - el pequeño salió un momento y al poco rato regreso con un álbum de fotos entre sus manos y no era cualquier álbum, era aquel en que se encontraban sus más preciados recuerdos desde que se hicieron una familia - Larry ¿Puedo llevar esto conmigo?

-¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?– le contestó el robot conmovido.

El chico metió el objeto con cuidado entre sus posesiones y cerró la maleta que se volvió tan pequeña como una libreta de direcciones. -¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el transportador.

Larry, observó como Lino salía de la habitación, ese pequeño era una de las cosas más maravillosas que pudieron haberle pasado en la vida. Era el ser más lindo y considerado del mundo, excepto cuando….

-¡APURATE, CHATARRA!

…estaba con Belardo, haciendo travesuras infantiles, claro que a Otto se las perdonaba por ser un niño, pero a Brito, ese bruto no se merecía ni la más mínima consideración de su parte.

-Ese animal.. - refunfuño y se fue directamente al cuarto de mandos de estación. Escribió la fecha y las coordenadas exactas y finalmente se acercó al transportador donde sus compañeros lo esperaban.

-¡Vaya ya era tiempo! Llevo aquí más de una hora - dijo Belardo con su acostumbrada falta de cortesía.

Para disgusto de Larry, el musculoso humano sostenía una lata de su soda favorita en su mano derecha y en la otra una gran maleta sin comprimir, pues se rehusaba a usar la función de reducción, ya que según su punto de vista esta tontería era solamente para niños y afeminados.

-¡Deshazte de esa lata! No llevare más basura al siglo XXI, ya tienen suficiente.

-Bueno como diga Su Majestad, reina de Francia- dijo burlándose de Larry y sonrió al ver que su compañero androide lo miraba con desprecio por mencionar algo tan vergonzoso.

-Sólo deshazte de ella, ¿quieres?

-Ya, ya, no seas tan delicado –le respondió tomando el último sorbo.

Larry comenzó a teclear en código de acceso de 1111 dígitos para la modalidad "Vacaciones". -Espero que cuando termine de digitar, esa lata ya no esté.

-¿Oh si no que?-

-Belardo, si quieres yo puedo tirarla – dijo el niño al ver que la discusión podía subir de tono en cualquier momento.

Brito cambio de actitud al ver la preocupación dibujada en el rostro del niño -Nah, yo puedo solo chico, ¿ves el cesto que está ahí ? Le daré con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio?

Viendo que esa tontería podría distraerlo cuando iba a la mitad de su captura, L-3000 decidió apagar sus sensores auditivos por 10 segundos.

-Claro

Brito se cubrió los ojos dio unas vueltas como los lanzadores de disco de la antigua Grecia, aventando el objeto de aluminio con tanta fuerza que llego a la pared al otro lado de habitación, rebotando por diversos lugares. Otto y Brito observaba con el trayecto de la lata moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Quédense quietos ya saben que no podemos hacer movimientos bruscos durante la teletransportación – dijo el robot que vio de reojo como sus compañeros se agitaban innecesariamente.

-Pero Larry...

L-3000 sólo podía ver las señas que el niño le hacía sin escuchar nada -¡No Otto! Conoces las reglas, no dejes que este desconsiderado te lleve por el mal camino.

La lata seguía en lo que parecía el cuento de nunca acabar hasta que para la mala suerte de nuestros protagonistas pego en el botón que programaba la fecha de salida y en la enorme pantalla apareció una nueva fecha destino.

-¡Listo!

-¡Espera Larry!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde L-3000 ya había presionado el botón.

* * *

**Notas**

**_(1)_** _Changoleón, cuyo nombre verdadero es Samuel González Quiroz es un personaje que empezó como extra en programas televisivos de Facundo (actor, comediante y conductor de radio y televisión de México) adquiriendo relevancia por su espontaneidad. Antes de darse a conocer en el programa estudio la carrera de Psicología, pero un problema familia lo llevo a tener problemas de alcoholismo y termino viviendo en la calle (EL UNIVERSAL, 2006)._


End file.
